Captain Bazinga  Episode 1: The Super League
by JosephWalters
Summary: When Sheldon Walters latest creation goes wrong the Super League of Heroes kicks him out leading to him trying to find a new path. Based on the hit TV show 'Big Bang Theory' this series is set around Sheldon Walters becoming a super hero and later villain
1. Chapter 1

Captain Bazinga – Chapter 1: The Super League

"oh, the league isn't going to like this." Sheldon paced around the dimly lit room wondering what to say to The Super League when they question him about yesterday's incident. He didn't mean for it to destroy that house, or that orphanage, or that hotel. It was just some teething problems, once he fixed his robot then the city would be safe and he would get all the glory. That would be the day.

"Bazinga, we know you have been trying to make robots to help around the city and we are thankful for that" "Your welcome, Mr Hammer." Sheldon sounded a bit like a excited Fan girl so he settled himself down and tried to look serious. "Please," Captain Hammer said impatiently "don't make this any harder then it need to be." "What are you talking about" Sheldon had a puzzled look on his face "We have had too many incidents and too many muck ups, people just don't fell safe any more. I'm sorry but... we are letting you go." Sheldon was stunned, his throat became dry and every time he tried to say something it was replaced by a 'uh' sound. He couldn't believe it, he was being kicked out of the super league. He had spent years helping them, helping the city, helping the world and THIS is how they repay him. "You can't do this Hammer, I have helped the world with my creations, let alone my powers." "I'm sorry Captain Bazinga, but it was a group decision, we just need to think of the civilians and the safety of the city." Sheldon was fuming and was expecting smoke to come out of his ears. "Security, get him out of here" Hammer waved a finger to signal for the 2 burly men to take Sheldon away. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS, ALL OF YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Bazinga – Episode 2: Revenge

"I'll show them, I'll show them ALL!" after a 3 hour crying session into his sofa Sheldon decided that it was time to stop, recollect his thoughts and get to work on a plan of what to do now. "That damn Captain Hammer and Elastic Man and all of them." "I've had enough of being stepped on, and once my creation is finished I will be the one stepping ON THEM! HAHAHAHAH!" A manic laughter came out of him just like Dr Frankenstein just before he shouts 'It's Alive' "Just 3 more wires and... done" He put the newly repaired core into the slot in his mechanical creation and then there was a pause. That pause, the eerie silence was throughout the lab and would make even the biggest hard man around fell uneasy. And then the core lit up and made a power on sort of noise. Sheldon laughed again which filled the lab with this maniac's laughter to make it seem like a bad horror movie. The robots arms lifted up and it said in a loud, robotic voice "Primary Systems Engage."

"So, you got kicked out of the Super League?" "Yes, they said that I was too much of a danger to citizens" "Well," Dr Horrible lifted his head so that his bright blue eyes concentrated hard on Sheldons Face, he could fell him studying him. "I think I've have heard enough." He braced himself for the worse. "Welcome to the Evil League of Evil my friend." Sheldon was stunned, Dr Horrible himself wanted HIM on the Evil League of Evil. "Thank you Dr Horrible, you will not regret this."

"I already am, but what do I know. Now, the first thing we need to do is get you an evil costume. Whats your colour, Red? Purple?"

"So what do you think you can bring to this table, Dr Bazinga?" "There isn't a table, this is a skype conference." Sheldon Cooper: Captain Obvious "I mean our metaphorical table." "Well, I have the power of Telekinesis and I have my own robot army at the ready." "Ah yes, I saw your 'incident' on the news the other day. Very good" "Thank you Mr Bad Horse." "Please, call me Bad Horse."

"Gentlemen, I think that know with Dr. Bazinga with us it is time. Time to wage war on The Super League!"

"Your kidding right? Waging war on The Super League, just like that! I haven't even had any training yet!" Sheldon's nerves were starting to get to him"I thought you said you didn't need training." Yet again. Little sheldon was under the spotlight. The words 'Don't mess up repeated themseles in his head like a broken CD Player "I don't, I'm just saying that.. um... Who wants to play some Klingon Boggle?"


End file.
